


Not all bad memories are worth forgetting

by Altcravity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: After, Alternate Universe, M/M, Seasons, serillen, seriwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altcravity/pseuds/Altcravity
Summary: When everything is almost perfect for Serim and Woobin.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim, Park Serim & Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 12





	Not all bad memories are worth forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired with the song "Nothing Like Us" cover by Seo Woobin

Carousels and Ferris wheels are bright and blinking, but nothing is the best for Woobin’s sight than to see the amusement in Serim’s eyes.

Serim holding Woobin’s hands while watching the fireworks in the night sky. Serim’s eyes reflecting the different colors bursting in the sky, something that Woobin loves to watch.

“Happy Anniversary, love. I love you” Woobin said, pulling Serim for a side hug and kiss the temple of the latter’s head.

“I love you too” Serim replied and lean to Woobin’s embrace, both watching the beautiful colors in the sky until it ends

Lights off, fairy lights on. Both wrapped in a thick blanket, warming themselves on a rainy night while watching a movie. For Serim, Woobin’s warm embrace is different than the thick blanket can give. 

“Still cold?” Woobin whispered, asking.

“Your warmth is enough” He replied, receiving a tight hug from Woobin

White snow and heat from the fireplace. Woobin and Serim sitting on a carpet, face-to-face, beside a beautifully decorated Christmas tree with lots of gifts underneath. But for Woobin, Serim is the best gift he received.

“What is this?” Woobin asked Serim who gave him a small box he hid from behind

“A priceless gift” He smiled before motioning him to open the box, containing a lot of polaroid photos of them

“Merry Christmas. I love you” Serim said before pulling Woobin to a hug

Coffee and scarf, warming one’s body. A sound of chime from the café door signaling someone entered from it. Serim arrived in a coat and scarf, approaching Woobin, in same attire, waiting for him

“Hi, handsome” Serim said before sitting on the opposite side, smiling

“You look so enchanting” Woobin compliments back that made the both of them chuckle

Dark skies and cold wind, raindrops are pouring. Woobin closed the book he finished reading and grabbed the coffee he made waited. Looking infront, where the plain white wall before is filled with polaroid photos.

Photos that made the memories permanent, but not the person in it. He opens the book his ex-lover recently published, proceeding to the end note, bittersweet feelings came rushing.

"To the person I shared these wonderful experiences, you are the best.  
You light up my world, you gave me warmth, you gave me home.  
To my hope, Allen. I love you."

Wishing wells and genies. Woobin is wishing to bring back the time. To the time where he can give Serim what he deserves, to the time that the world are still theirs.

Confusion and tears. Rainy day, all things are well prepared, foods are deliciously served and Serim is wonderfully dressed, waiting for his, marking today, 3rd year boyfriend. But the only thing who arrived is sorry. Sorry that he can’t go to meet him due to overload of works, which Serim always received for the last 6 months. 

“Are you tired of me? Why don’t you tell me?” Tears are continuously flowing in Serim’s eyes “You’ve been like this for the half of the year! You keep ditching me! This is our special day, Woobin, can’t you at least give me a little bit of your time?” Serim successfully said even if his voice is cracking

“You’re so drown in your job that you forget that you have a boyfriend! You know what!? You’re only good at the start and this? This relationship won’t work anymore. I keep on understanding you, but you did not even spare a second to understand what I’m feeling” he continued

“This is for us” Woobin sighed, exhausted and guilty

“No! That’s only for you! I don’t need material things. I don’t need big house and cars and luxuries. I only want you and your attention that I’m always begging for. You did not even know how I waited at night waiting for you to come home, but only to fell asleep because of that stupid over time you are saying. I love you, but I’m hating you for making me feel worthless, for making me a beggar of my own boyfriend’s attention. This is not what I deserve, I’m not just someone you will come home to because you’re tired from working. This is enough, we are enough” Serim said before walking out the door, and Woobin’s life

“How do you do?” Woobin asked while looking at their 2nd year anniversary polaroid photo “I hope he’s making you feel worthy and happy by doing things we all did before” putting up his place in the past now.

White paints and granites. Pictures that used to hang on the walls, are now ended in a box. Woobin thinking about what they had before, is nothing to be compared to something for. They’re almost perfect, not until he chooses to destroy it. Photos are really made for their memories, maybe because they are meant to be like this…

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and suggestions so I can improve. Ily


End file.
